Storm
by Danyu
Summary: Haru/Rin. Two lovers share a rainy afternoon. ONESHOT.


A/N (1): I was rereading through my FB collection and I'm currently in the angsty Haru/Rin stage. So, I started to write something light, and then Vol. 14 happened and well….this is what came of it.

**Storm **

**Set pre-series. Contains heavy sexual content. Reader discretion is advised. **

A warm, damp breeze wafted in through the open window, bringing in the mixture of the rich, earthen scents of the season and the wet muskiness accompanying the descending spring shower. Rain padded against the tin roofing, echoing softly against the metallic surface.

Rin lay quietly beside her lover, listening to the sound of the rain and the quiet cadence of his breathing. Her hand rested in the place just above his heart, felt its gentle, steady beating, the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest. She couldn't help the euphoric, peaceful feeling that filled her, unable to dismiss the contentment and the serenity that came with the aftermath of their lovemaking. It was always amazing to be with him like this, and something as simple as lying in bed with her lover, skin to skin, was a sweet and forbidden indulgence.

A wandering foot rubbed against her ankle, hooking around her calf as he shifted beside her. He slipped an arm around her waist to pull her closer. She obliged, fitting perfectly to the contours of his body as she spooned against him. She rested her head on his shoulder as he began to gently stroke her hair, his fingers running through the long, ebony tresses. "It's still raining," he murmured softly, the matter-of-fact statement holding an inquiring lilt.

She caught the inflection to his voice, unable to hold back a small smile as she tilted her head to kiss his neck, flicking her tongue against his pulse. "The weather report said it's supposed to storm all night. If it gets too bad, you might have to stay the night."

He gazed up at her fondly through hooded eyes, mouth curving into a smirk. "That's just such a pity, isn't it?"

She laid her hand against his cheek, turning his face to draw his mouth to hers. He returned the kiss lingeringly with a thoroughness that stirred the heat inside her in a slow, steady flame. They parted, breathless, and she smiled as she leaned her head against his. A tiny smile blossomed in reply and he skimmed his hands up the smooth expanse of her back, lingering at her hips, gently cupping the soft swells of her buttocks, earning a gasp of surprise as he lifted her up to straddle his stomach.

She gazed down at him curiously, wondering at the new position, thought diverted when he reached up to cup her breasts in his hands, teasingly flicking his thumbs over the rosy nubs hardening under his touch. She moaned softly, grasping at his shoulders for some semblance of balance when he suddenly reared up into a sitting position, pulling her tightly to him.

His face level with her chest, his breath hot against sensitized skin, and she shivered. His mouth closed around one soft swell, suckling the nipple between his teeth tight and taut. She gasped his name, her hands sliding up his neck to tangle in his hair, holding him to her. She whimpered in loss when he disobeyed her wishes and drew back, then bit back a cry out of pleasure as he descended once more, lavishing the same attention to the other breast.

He was determined to make this last. He wanted to taste her, touch her, worship the glorious body she gave him the honor of loving.

His hand slipped between her legs, a ghostly caress along her inner thighs, brushing against the wet warmth of her wanting him. Her sharp intake of breath was followed by his mouth covering hers, tongue pushing passed her lips, her eagerly meeting him in smooth, frictionless mating.

He fell back against the bed, taking her with him, gently coaxing her to stretch out over him. She felt him hard and painfully erect against her; she rocked into him, whimpering softly at the intimate contact.

"Haru…"

"Yes?" He ground up against her, picking up the pace between them.

"I love you." The words came so easily now, a strange contrast to the way they once hitched so painfully in her throat, unable to be expressed no matter how much she wanted to speak. Now…now, it was impossible to deny how much her body wanted him, how much her heart needed him, every part of her aching for him. "I love you. Please," she emphasized her plea by rolling her hips against his, tearing a strangled groan from his throat.

"Love you, too," he murmured, tenderly kissing her as he shifted, his hands at her hips, as he gently entered her in one smooth thrust. She closed her eyes in rapture as he filled her, that hot, deep fullness she'd been craving from the moment he put his hands on her. He slowly began to rock her, and she hummed her approval, bracing her hands against her chest to lift herself up, sliding back down to push her hips back against his.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, muscling tensing and contracting as he guided her, controlling the rise and fall of their bodies as they picked up speed. A mess of sound filled the room, his ragged breath; the soft whimpers and mewls of pleasure that escaped her, the slap of naked skin upon skin. Hot, silken walls tightened around him, her moans smothered against the hand she slapped over her mouth as she moved against him with purpose, taking him deeper to find that spot that would ultimately give her finish.

She stilled above him, her head thrown back as she clenched hard around him. The glow enveloping her in her satisfaction filled him with masculine pride and he thrust again, the ache in his loins becoming nearly unbearable as she sank back into his arms, soft and pliable.

She stared down at him and saw eyes so dark and dilated they were nearly black, she nodded, barely able to breathe before she was tossed onto her back. He parted her legs and thrust back inside her, still wet and quivering in the aftermath of her climax as he began to pound into her. She locked her legs around his waist, opening to him as she arched into him.

She could feel the pleasure building again, still so sensitive, the hot coil in her belly tightening more and more. He felt her clenching around him and he hitched up her leg to drape over his shoulder, deepening his thrusts. "Just let it go, love," he whispered, dropping kisses to her arching neck.

And she did. She exploded, a soundless cry escaping her as she bit down hard on her lip, her nails dragging down his back with the intensity of her orgasm. He continued moving, taking her hard and fast, desperate for his release. His body strained against her, his low grunts becoming more and more exerted. Hatsuharu had always been a generous lover, but she hated for him to deny himself. Besides, there wasn't a more beautiful sight to her than the equally beautiful man above her, sweating and panting, lost in pleasure when he finally came.

He rested his forehead against her shoulder and she tangled her fingers in his hair. "That's it, Haru," she softly encouraged, moving with him non-protesting at the new, savage rhythm, as his hands pushed at the small of her back, seeking better leverage.

His hips pushed harder against her, the arch of them deepening. She scratched her nails against his scalp, biting and nibbling at his neck. He was close- she could feel it. "That's it, Haru," she whispered throatily, catching his earlobe between her teeth, "Come for me."

His body obeyed, sweat-soaked hair falling over his eyes as he slumped forward, hips giving one last sharp thrust before he emptied himself inside her. He rolled over to lie beside her, Rin turning to her side to face him. Haru moved damp hair out of her face to kiss her, giving her the lazy, sated grin of a satisfied man in love. It was a look a woman couldn't soon forget.

There were a lot of things about him she wouldn't soon forget. Nor cared to.

"I'm glad you're here," she whispered to him, running her hands up his back, pressing a kiss to the hollow of his throat.

"Me too." He nuzzled against her, looking up at her with warm, smiling grey eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she rubbed her nose against his, "Stay the night? The family should be gone until the afternoon."

"Nowhere else I'd rather be."

She beamed at him, drawing his mouth back to hers. "Good answer." They rolled back over, Rin stretching out on top of him, and she smirked as she felt him harden against her thigh. The boy had stamina, alright.

Outside, the rain continued to fall, undeterred- perhaps actually encouraged- by their passion.


End file.
